The present invention relates to a slingshot enabling an angler to shoot a fish line, along with a fishhook, a sinker and a float, to hit an intended area of the water surface with precision and speed.
To most people, fishing is an indispensable amusement. However, the anglers often become annoyed at and irritated by an incident in which a fishhook of the prior art fishing tackle is hurled out and ends up hitting and catching the unintended targets, such as clothes or fish lines of the nearby fellow anglers, twigs of a tree under which they are fishing, and other nearby objects, Such an incident can often spoil the fun and the joy of fishing.